


keep my body (from the fire)

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, adam and jessa in quarantine, it's exactly what you expect to happen, sexual content galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: Vignettes of how Adam and Jessa would spend their time in quarantine.
Relationships: Jessa Johansson/Adam Sackler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	keep my body (from the fire)

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing except these dirty scenarios i keep placing adam and jessa in. title from no plan by hozier. 
> 
> lets get litty

“What should we do about this?” Jessa cards her fingers through Adam’s hair which is now reaching his shoulders, just brazenly peeking over the skin of his back. 

“Do whatever you want with it. I don’t care,” he shrugs and nuzzles his face into her chest, placing open mouthed kisses between her breasts. Jessa closes her eyes and twirls a lock of his hair around her index finger. It makes five loops and she lets it fall from her finger, admiring the ringlet. 

“Can I shave it?” she asks and looks down at the top of head. He peeks up and the uncertainty in his eyes is shining brightly or maybe it’s the sun bleeding into their room, but the brown of his eyes lights her heart up. 

“If you want to,” he answers after a beat. He rests his chin below her sternum and lays his head on her breast. She laughs and closes her arms around his head as she lifts her hips to grind into his chest. 

“Fuck no. This is mine. You’re mine,” she mumbles. He leans up to capture her mouth and slides his hands down her body, seeking out her cunt. 

\---

“Jessa! We’re out of peanut butter! And eggs!” Adam opens the fridge and he’s disappointed by the lack of items. He grabs the lonely carton of milk and settles to make himself a bowl of cereal, reaching for the cereal box above the fridge. 

“We still have ramen, I think,” she comes out of the shower in her kimono and her hair wrapped in a towel (not one of the fluffy ones he uses, he suspects it’s a shirt of his that she has ripped up). She squeezes past him and opens the cabinet where they had stuffed ramen packets weeks ago. 

“What the fuck Adam? We had like a hundred packets,” she exclaims when she sees what’s left: about a third of the original number. He walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as he nuzzles the crook of her neck and collarbone. 

“I get hungry,” his hands cover her stomach, inching their way up, “often.” 

\---

“Your phone is ringing,” Jessa breathes out as she rides him. His hands dwarf her hips, and her skin is numb from where he’s been holding on. After all this time, he still fills her up so good.

“So what? Let it ring,” he mutters between breaths. A groan escapes him as she stills above him and clenches her cunt around his cock. 

“It’s been ringing for 5 minutes now,” she places her hands on his chest, right on his pectoral muscles and begins to lean her chest forward so it rests on him. 

“Don’t you dare get off,” Adam warns and thrusts his hips up, hitting her inside at a completely different angle, at that spongy spot in the front of her wall. 

“Oh fuck,” she wails and rests her head on his shoulder with her ass up in the air as Adam pounds into her. 

“Fuck the phone, fuck everyone,” he says through clenched teeth. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jessa says before placing an open mouthed kiss on the skin below his sternum and sucking on it as he does just what she asks for. 

\---

“Your eyes are closed right?” she asks from near the door. It’s not really an occasion, but Jessa decides to dress up a little and surprise Adam. 

“Come over here and find out,” he lays in the bed on his back, naked. 

She gets on the bed and crawls over the width of his body, so she is straddling the air above his chest, not making any contact. Then, she makes her way up so her pussy is right over his mouth.

“Open them.”

He opens his eyes and immediately his gaze is drawn to her cunt and then to her face, hanging above him. 

“Ohhhhhh okay,” he nods a little before bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her down to sit on his face. She feels a long lick along the stripe of her cunt and her insides swell as his lips close around her clit. There’s a tug with teeth, but barely perceptible and her hips move on their accord as she begins to ride his face. 

\---

Ray stops by with some groceries early in the morning and he is greeted with nudity from all fronts (and backs). 

Adam sitting on the couch with his legs splayed open and Jessa sitting between them with her head in a position that can only mean one thing. 

“Fuck, you guys. I told you I was coming,” Ray drops the groceries near the door and turns around to hightail it the fuck out of there. 

He does not ever want to think of the noises he heard. 

To think he used to live here. 


End file.
